dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Hatsu
Hatsu (発芽, Sprout) is a female Saiyan from Planet Vegeta. She was sent to Earth to take over in place of Mizuna, due to her sister's failure after becoming assimilated into the society. Hatsu also has a secondary mission to destroy anyone associated with her younger sister and is the main antagonist of the Hatsu Tourney Saga. Appearance Personality Hatsu is short-tempered, prideful, and has an improper attitude with some slight tomboyish tendencies and insecurities. she is rather blunt and rarely expresses her inner-thoughts. She's a sadistic, battle-hungry fighter who looks down on all she deems weaker. Hatsu has been known to toy with the lives of his opponents if she finds them "amusing" enough. She is also smug enough to gloat lightly and underestimate her opponents. She shows little compassion towards her teammates, disposing of them if they interfer with her fights or get in her way. Hatsu also tends to warn her opponents by reminding them who she is and is confident of her own abilities. It is also worth noting that she is very frank about her sexuality and loves to flaunt and show off her well-proportioned body. History Synopsis Techniques and Abilities Immense Ki Output: As a member of the Saiyan fighters, Hatsu houses a large amount of energy in her body. Upon releasing it from her body, Hatsu's Ki takes on an unique rainbow coloration. Her Ki being released is powerful enough to send a shockwave through the West Kai Academy, knocking out Cup-Cup and Tsuro in the process, despite them both being student normally exposed to high amounts of Ki. Adelaide, a woman known for her brashness and arrogance, was even unnerved and stopped in her tracks upon feeling the power emanating from Hatsu's body and Hatsu herself has even commented that it takes a lot for her not to crusher weaker foes in her path. Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant: Hatsu is highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat, she commonly uses swift boxing jabs but switches to a pure street fighting type of combat when the opponent least expects it. Many of her attacks involve split kicks or ornate gymnastics and she can easily balance on one leg and still generate enough power to kick downward at an enemy. Her skills in this area have been seen great enough to force even the likes of the West Kai to fight seriously against her, although she was teleported back to the West Galaxy before they could finish. Her skills are great enough to take down several students while she was in mid-conversation, even ripping off Flute's arms in the process. Techniques [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Flight Flight]: Ki Blast: Afterimage Technique: Is an ability to move so swiftly that an image of the user is left behind. Most often, it is used to dodge an incoming attack and get behind the opponent to perform a counterattack. Its usage is not limited to just counterattacks though, as it can also be used to confuse enemies. Buster Cannon: She draws her hands back down to her sides and charges two blue energy spheres in her hands. Then, she combines them together in front of him to fire the energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. The potency of this technique was seen when she easily wiped out Bandou's Ray Gun technique and killed him in the process. : Double Buster:is a Full Power Energy Wave technique used by Hatsu. First, she brings both of her arms to the side of her torso and charges her ki. Then, she extends her arms forward and fires a golden energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a high amount of damage. : Brave Cannon: First, the user puts their two arms on their right side and charges a large, powerful ball of ki ''that takes on a white coloration. Then, he throws the ball at his opponent, causing an explosion which inflicts a large amount of damage. : 'Super Buster Cannon: First, Hatsu draws her arms behind her back and begins charging energy in the form of two spheres in each hand connected by an electrical discharge. Then, she thrusts her arms forward, bringing the two spheres together and discharges a massive golden-yellow beam of energy towards her opponent. This technique is often used from the ground, blowing the opponent high into the sky. '''Big Tree Cannon: Hatsu starts the attack by extending her arms to both sides of her of body and forms two golden energy spheres, much like she does with the Super Buster Cannon. Then, she brings her arms in front of her and holds out both of her hands with her index fingers pointed outward like a child pretending to use a gun, and fires a large golden energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a high amount of damage. Heat Dome Attack:Hatsu's final and most powerful attack, only usable in her Super Saiyan form. First, she throws her opponent up in the air and points both her hands up in the air. Then, she charges a large dome of yellow energy around herself. From this energy dome expels a gigantic Super Buster Cannon up at the opponent, inflicting an enormous amount of damage. Blazing Rush: A rush attack that Hatsu uses against opponents. She first attacks the opponent and kicks them up in the air, then she appears behind them and knocks them down to the ground with a double axe-handle punch. Transformation [[Super Saiyan|'Super Saiyan']]: Category:Female Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Villians Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyan Category:Super Saiyans Category:Dragon Ball Unmei Category:Martial Artist Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters